


Acceptance

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Chuck visits John in Heaven and asks for his help. Dean's been holding back his feelings for a certain angel because he's afraid his Dad would disapprove.





	Acceptance

John sat on the front porch of his little house that overlooked a serene lake. He took swig of his beer as he casually wondered where Mary had run off to. He hadn’t seen her in a while.

In the span of a blink, John realized he wasn’t alone on the porch. A man had appeared out of nowhere, sitting in Mary’s chair. “Where’d you come from?” John asked with a grump, taking another swig of his beer.

“Sorry to startle you,” the man apologized. “My name’s Chuck and I needed to talk to you about something.”

“What about?”

“Your son Dean.”

John suddenly sat upright. “What about Dean? Is he okay? Did something happen to him? To Sam? And where the hell is Mary?”

“They’re both fine and Mary is with them,” Chuck explained. “My sister did Dean a favor and brought his mom back to life.”

“Woah. Powerful sister. Demon?”

Chuck laughed. “Some might call her that, but no. She’s…so much more.”

“So what exactly did you want to talk about?”

“Years ago I sent one of my children, Castiel, to watch over Sam and Dean. Primarily over Dean, but I know that Sam and Dean are a package deal,” Chuck began. “I also meant for Castiel to be…something more to Dean. Dean needs so desperately to be loved. I sent Castiel to both love and protect him. However, Castiel has hit a bit of a roadblock in the love department.”

John just stared at Chuck for a moment. “Is Castiel an… _angel_?”

Chuck nodded.

“And one of your… _children_?”

Another nod.

“So that means…you’re… _Him_?”

Chuck smiled benevolently and nodded again.

“Wow. I’m honored, Sir,” John said as he felt flustered. “You…don’t quite look like I pictured you would.”

“I get that a lot,” Chuck said with a chuckle.

“So this Castiel, she’s supposed to be Dean’s soulmate or something?”

“He,” Chuck clarified. “Therein lies the problem.”

“Castiel is a man? Male angel?”

“Well, technically angels have no gender as humans understand it,” Chuck explained. “However, Castiel currently has a male vessel. He could change vessels but I think that would just make it worse.”

“So, why are you telling me all this?” John wondered.

“Dean has been holding back his feelings for Castiel, largely in part because he feels you would disapprove of his being intimate with a male. I need you to speak to him. Reassure him that you would still love him regardless.”

“You’re saying Dean is in love with Castiel, but he’s holding back because of me?”

Chuck nodded.

John leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hands. “Are you sure he’s gay?”

“Not gay, bisexual. He always has been, but he’s never acted on it for fear of reprisal from you.”

“Wow.”

“So, if I send your spirit back to Earth, will you agree to tell Dean you won’t stop loving him?”

John thought about it for several long minutes. It was a lot to take in. Meeting God. Being told that Dean is bisexual and in love with a _male_ angel. God asking him to let Dean know it’s alright to be in love with said angel.

John finally took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll do it. If it makes Dean happy and helps keep him safe.”

“Thank you.”

***

John blinked and the next thing he knew he was standing in a darkened bedroom. Looking down, he recognized his son sleeping in the bed. This clearly wasn’t a sleazy motel room, he realized as his eyes adjusted to the dim light and noted the personal touches around the room.

_My son’s come up in the world._

John then sat down on the bed next to Dean and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean bolted upright and had a gun—the Colt—pointed directly at his chest.

“Woah there son, it’s just me,” John said as he raised his hands.

Dean blinked the sleep from his eyes. “Dad?!”

“Yeah.”

The next thing John knew, he was holding an armful of Dean.

“Damn it’s good to see you. How are you back here?”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” John said as he began to explain. “I had a visit from a friend of yours. Goes by the name of Chuck.”

John began to explain everything that Chuck had told him.

“Son, I need you to know, I love you. So much. I would never stop loving you, even if you were bisexual or gay or whatever. Chuck told me you are in love with Castiel, but you’ve been holding back because of me. Son, don’t feel ashamed of who you love. I’m so proud of you. Hell, you stopped the freaking apocalypse! If you love Castiel, then go, be with him. You deserve some happiness in your life, after everything you’ve been through.”

Dean sat there looking at John in shock. “Chuck sent you to tell me that it’s okay to be in love with Castiel?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. Just…I don’t know what to say.”

“Do you love him?”

Dean’s eyes darted back and forth for a moment before he simply shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe. I’ve never let myself really think about it too much.”

“Because you thought I’d disapprove?”

Dean nodded slighty. “Yeah, I guess.”

John reached out and pulled Dean in for another hug. “I could never disapprove of you being happy.”

“So you’re really okay with this?” Dean asked.

John pulled back and looked into Dean’s eyes. “Yeah, I’m okay with this. Just go be happy.”

Dean hugged him again. “Thanks, Dad.”

John watched as Dean settled back into bed and fell asleep before he blinked and found himself back on his front porch. Chuck was still there, drinking from a beer of his own.

“Thanks, John.”

***

Dean woke up with the sense of a burden lifted off his shoulders. It took him a moment to recall the odd dream or whatever that was he’d had the night before. Had it been a dream? Dean wasn’t entirely sure, but damn it was good to see dad again.

Dean rose and got ready for the day, showering and dressing as normal. Then he wandered out into the bunker to find Castiel and Sam conversing over something regarding some case or other.

Dean let his eyes slide over Castiel and for the first time he allowed himself to appreciate the handsome angel. Castiel seemed to notice Dean staring at him and turned around. “Dean?”

A small smirk formed on Dean’s lips as he approached the angel. “Morning beautiful,” Dean said as he pulled Castiel into an embrace and tilted his head down to capture Castiel’s lips with his own. Castiel stiffened in surprise for a second before melting into Dean’s embrace, kissing back fervently.

Dean got so lost in the taste of Castiel he almost didn’t hear Sam in the background. “Finally! It’s about damned time you two came to your senses.”

Dean smiled into the kiss as he flipped his brother the bird. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean could swear for a moment he saw Chuck and John giving each other a high-five.

After several long moments of just getting lost in each other, Castiel broke the kiss and looked at Dean. “Why now?”

“Oh, let’s just say I finally learned to accept my feelings for you.”

Castiel flashed a brilliant smile before pulling Dean in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little head canon I had of maybe why Dean always looks longingly at Castiel but never does anything about it. I hope you enjoyed reading this little piece of fluff!


End file.
